marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARTaylor
Hi ARTaylor -- we are excited to have Marvel Animated Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with Wikia. I love what you've done on this wiki so far -- the main page image is fantastic! If there's anything I can help you with or you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you --ARTaylor 02:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I think that the bar with the major villains listed on the left should replace Loki with Green Goblin. -Regards: Disneyvillainman :I have no control over it. It changes automatically based on how many visits the page gets. I tried to change it all manually but it was too much trouble. If you don't want Loki under that menu then you'll have to remove that page from the Villains category.--Captain Sarcastica 05:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Woohoo!!!!!!!!!! We made it to 100 articles on this wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disneyvillainman 03:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Villains Who would you say are your six favorite villains from anything?Disneyvillainman 23:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :If you're talking about MAU then it would probably be Doc Ock, Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, Hobgoblin, Green Goblin, and Venom. If you're talking about anything and everything, that would be tough. There's so many good villains. Off the top of my head I would probably pick (in no order) Darth Vader, Joker, Dracula, Lex Luthor, Sauron, and General Chang.--Captain Sarcastica 04:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Good ones! Mine would probably be in MAU, Venom, Green Goblin, Doctor Doom, Ultron, Thanos, and Dormammu. Of everything that would probably be Dr. Doom, Maleficent, Arawn (From the Chronicles of Prydain, No one really knows him), Xemnas, Lord Voldemort, and the Wicked Witch of the West.Disneyvillainman 23:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :By the way, Arawn is alot like Sauron. Both had magic masters that they betrayed, both are dark lords with vast kingdoms, and both prefer to remain behind the scenes and letting their minions' fists do the talking.Disneyvillainman 23:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Oooh Oooh! me next on favorite villains. Okay, they are Galactus, Darth Vader, Doc Ock, Jason Voorhees, Godzilla (if he counts), Toymaker, and Crocker (Only if Godzilla doesn't count). By the way guys, all of your choices were great, but why was Maleficent on your list, she just gets annoying in Sleeping Beauty and is down right stupid in Kingdom Hearts By the way, this is Tim but I forgot my password and can't log in, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Help Do you know how to work templates? I trying to get them to work for my new wiki and I just can't figure them out.Disneyvillainman 01:03, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been copying templates from other wikis such as Memory Alpha, Wookiepedia, DCAU, Halopedia, Marvel Movies etc then slightly altering them to fit this wiki.--Captain Sarcastica 01:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Admin. Hi, sorry to bother you but since this wiki is expanding and since I've made a good deal of pages, I was wondering if you could make me an admin. It's no problem if you can't, just wanted to ask.-Disneyvillainman 22:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Right now, I'm looking for someone to be an administrator that knows more wiki related issues. Not just someone else to move, rename, or delete pages. I need someone who can set up the Featured Article Nominations or can create templates from scratch. I want to expand the site and mold it as I want. But I need someone with the technical knowhow to help me do it. Are you that kind of person?--Captain Sarcastica 07:27, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::I am afraid that a tech-genius I am not. I am reminded of the phrase You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Whil this phrase is not necassarily true, I really lack the patients for all of that stuff.-Disneyvillainman 22:34, 8 September 2008 (UTC) To-Do List Ok, so what do you want me to do? You could make a list of stuff you need and add more items every time you think of something new. Editors should also contribute with ideas and input. As for the skin, you can check the DCAU Wiki and American Dad! Wikia. Both have very different skins. You can tell me how you want this wiki to look like based on those (or others for that matter). We also don't need to be limited ourselves to the 135 × 155 Logo. We can have a banner like the Grand Theft Wiki. ― Thailog 18:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I know we need *An infobox to organize images. *Tables like Wikipedia's so we can do voice actor, character, and episode lists. *A place to nominate articles and images for the front page. *Template Messages. I like Wookiepedia's. For example, I was thinking of using this image and the title "There is only one true Goblin!" for a neutrality dispute. *Memory-Alpha has these templates so that you don't have to spell out every episode and movie name. Instead of typing out Star Trek 6: The Undiscovered Country you can just type and get it with italics and everything. I'd like something so instead of having to type out ''Spider-Man'' I could just type something like and get the same thing. I suppose I like GTA's banner style best. Seems like the easiest to change if we wanted to correspond the banner with a film and DVD releases. But I was hoping to use a villain themed skin for October. If in the meantime you really want to change it the DCAU skin would be nice, that way I can work on some kind of image. Marvel's always seemed to use a red color scheme. I've been using ED1C24 as the basis for the favricon and logo, but any shade of red would be fine. If I knew how to make Portals and Special Pages I could work on a Manual of Style and Non MAU portals. --Captain Sarcastica 00:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ---- * An infobox to organize images: done. * Tables like Wikipedia's: the code is in. * Skin: I tried ED1C24 but it's too bright. Then I tried 850000 and it's too dark. How do you feel about the current one (AD181E)? * Template Messages: We also have them on the DCAU Wiki. The hardest thing is coming up with the quotes for each template. If you can wipe up a few, I can start making them. I'm sure you'll catch on quick and start making these yourself. * Series links templates: We also have those. We use shorcuts. We need to decide whether we're going to use full, abridged names or shortcuts here. There are plenty of Marvel shows (since we'll be covering both MAU and Non MAU). * Portals and Special Pages: I think you are talking about project pages. You can create them just like any other page, except you need to add the name of the site before the name of the page: :Manual of Style, and so on. ― Thailog 11:08, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *Now we just need all users who've uploaded images to add the infobox. *When I get back from work tonight I'll start using some tables. *The skin looked a little bright at first but now looks just fine. I don't know if you changed it or if I'm just getting used to it. When I get some time I'll work on a banner image. *If you make one I could always work on others as soon as I can come up with the quotes. *I suppose shortcuts could work. I'm thinking we could just go with the initials like for Spider-Man, for Iron Man, for Spider-Man Unlimited etc. Then for Non MAU we could use for the 1967 Spider-Man series and for Wolverine and The X-Men etc. Would just need a page so people know what they are. *Alright, working on a Manual of Style. --Captain Sarcastica 17:39, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Do you want to use all caps in those shortcuts? In the DCAU Wiki we use those for sub-heading sections for the appearances section, which I don't know if you plan to use here... ― Thailog 11:45, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :I guess we should do the same so users who edit both wouldn't get confused. I haven't been doing an appearance section but I have been using sub-headings. --Captain Sarcastica 17:28, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ---- So, how do you like it so far? ― Thailog 23:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Everything looks great. --Captain Sarcastica 17:39, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :All done. What now? ― Thailog 22:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose you could change the Series and Episode templates to match the Character template. I would also like a Voice Actor template with stuff like date of birth, date of death, birth name, location of birth, location of death, characters played, secondary image of most known character, etc. An episode browser template would also be helpful. ::Other than that I'd suggest trying to improve some of the articles, making them less like Wikipedia and more unique, expanding them, etc. --Captain Sarcastica 23:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'll work on that during the following week. ― Thailog 08:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, done: , , . I sort of incorporated the episode browser into . Tell me if you like them. ― Thailog 14:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Guess What? Hey, Guess What? Some people at the Marvel Database have been wanting to do pages on Animated version of characters so I told them about this wiki. I think we're going to get a flood of new users. But you know, the downside to this is if we have have even three more of me, we'll at least need one more of you.-Disneyvillainman 23:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. --Captain Sarcastica 00:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) So Long Before I go I just want to tell you to keep an eye out for Thailog. He's no good I tell ya', No Good. You don't have to take my word for it but just be careful-Disneyvillainman 22:12, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sure he is. We all just have to learn how to talk out our problems without getting personal. And don't leave after just one argument. It really wasn't that big of a deal. --Captain Sarcastica 23:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Alright I'm stayin but this doesn't mean I have to like Thailog. I don't if Tim's gonna listen to reason but oh well, he didn't really do anything for this wiki much.-Disneyvillainman 00:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Help Hey, you obviously have a large wiki and I'm trying to make my wiki larger, and to do that, I need some admins. Do you know how to make people admins?-GAvillain 19:09, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :There's a special page titled User Rights Management. Go there and follow the instructions.--Captain Sarcastica 19:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Episode Do you know which episode tells the origin of Spider man?Muscleman 22:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm know "Make a Wish" tells his origin. I can't recall off the top of my head if it's told before then.--Captain Sarcastica 22:36, 4 October 2008 (UTC)